E Agora,Mãe?
by Bru-Higurashi and Ana-Taijiya
Summary: E agora mãe? O que sua mãe responderia depois de um imprevisto chamado.. gravidez? Casais: KagInu, SanMir, SesRin
1. Apresentação dos personagens

Personagens 

Kagome Higurashi: Ela tem 17 anos, tem cabelos pretos,

olhos azuis, é legal, amorosa, compreensiva, temperamento

forte, e acima de tudo, ela sabe muito bem escolher suas

companhias. Cursa a faculdade de medicina veterinária. Para

pagar a faculdade, ela trabalha como garçonete numa lanchonete.

Inuyasha Taisho: Ele tem 19 anos, tem cabelos prateados, olhos

cor de âmbar, e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. É

romântico, irritado, às vezes um pouco grosso,ciumento, é legal,

compreensivo, amigo, e acima de tudo, sabe escolher a menina

com quem se deitar. Cursa faculdade de direito e pretende assumir

os negócios do pai com seu irmão. Seus pais pagam sua faculdade.

Sango Taijiya: Ela tem 17 anos, tem cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos

achocolatados, amorosa, compreensiva, às vezes um pouco grossa, se

irrita fácil demais. Cursa também faculdade de medicina veterinária.

Para pagar sua faculdade, ela trabalha na mesma lanchonete que

Kagome.

Miroku Houshi: Ele tem 19 anos, tem cabelos pretos presos num rabinho

de cavalo, olhos azuis escuros, temperamento forte, amigo, sincero, legal,

carinhoso, amoroso, mais acima de tudo, pervertido! Cursa faculdade de

administração. Seus pais a pagam.

Rin Himura: Ela tem 15 anos(1), tem cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos cheios

de alegria, legal, meiga, carinhosa, necessita de atenção. Cursa faculdade de

Inglês. Seus tios a pagam.

Sesshoumaru Taisho: Ele tem 23 anos, tem cabelos prateados, olhos cor de

âmbar, ele é carrancudo, frio, sério, fechado, já trabalha na empresa do pai

como vice-presidente. E no futuro pretende ser o presidente da empresa.


	2. O começo de tudo

(1)(Do cap. Anterior) A Rin já esta na facul. Com 15, pois ela entrou na escola cedo demais e a acabou indo cedo tbm.

Cap. 1- O Começo de Tudo

TRIMMMMM!!!

O barulho do despertador toca acordando uma sonolenta Kagome. O braço de Kagome acaba atingindo sem querer (sei... ¬¬) o criado-mudo, derrubando o despertador e quebrando-o. Ela dorme mais uma vez. Depois de uns 15 minutos, a porta se abre revelando duas jovens:

- ACORDA KAGOME!!! – gritam Sango e Rin, fazendo Kagome se levantar num pulo só. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO DEITADA NESSA CAMA À ESSA HORA??

- Dormindo? – Ela fala com ironia, deixando as duas nervosas – É que eu acabei dormindo tarde e...

- NÃO TEM ESSA DE TER DORMIDO TARDE!!! – Gritou Sango, assustando à Kagome e à Rin – SE VOCÊ DORMIU TARDE, O PROBLEMA É SEU!!! EU NÃO QUERO CHEGAR MAIS UMA VEZ ATRASADA NA FACULDADE ME ENTENDEU?? (quem não vai entender...)

- entendi...(falei...) – sussurou Kagome assustada.

- AGORA VAI BOTAR ESSE UNIFORME E VAMOS!!! – Gritou Sango mais uma vez.

- Mas Sango, eu ainda tenho que tomar meu banho e...

- NÃO TEM ESSA DE TOMAR BANHO MERDA NENHUMA!!!! SE VOCÊ TOMAR BANHO VAI DEMORAR MEIA HORA, E QUANDO A GENTE CHEGAR LÁ O KAKASHI SENSEI NÃO VAI NOS DEIXAR ENTRAR!! – Gritou Sango pela terceira vez – AGORA TOMA E SE VESTE.

Sango jogou para Kagome o uniforme. Esse era uma saia de pregas azul bebê, uma bota branca de cano longo e salto alto e uma blusa meia manga curtinha com o símbolo da faculdade:

- Ah... Ok... – Kagome pega o uniforme, se veste rápido, dá uma penteada nos cabelos, os amarra num rabo de cavalo e sai com Sango e Rin.

Passados uns 5 minutos elas chegam lá (elas moram numa república). Quando vêem que mesmo assim estariam atrasadas, Sango deu uma idéia:

- Meninas, se nós formos devagar, nós vamos chegar atrasadas, então que tal corrermos? Vai dar para chegar lá antes do professor. – Sugeriu Sango. Todas concordaram.

Elas começaram a correr, mais como tudo não é um mar de rosas, como a Kagome estava sonolenta, ela acabou tropeçando e caiu de cara no chão. Como Sango e Rin, não queriam chegar atrasadas, deixaram que a Kagome se virasse sozinha (que amigas hein... gostaria de ter uma dessas... ¬¬). Elas chegaram bem a tempo de ver o professor ainda entrando e conseguiram também. Quando o professor estava dando alguns recados, ele houve uma batida na porta:

- Quem será dessa vez? – Ele foi abrir a porta quando viu aquela cara conhecida – Oh, é você senhorita Kagome? Atrasada **mais uma vez**?

A sala toda começou a rir. Quando Kagome acabou de contar a razão, mais risos. Passados os 3 primeiros períodos, entra Iruka-sensei, já perguntando para a turma:

- Então pessoal, é verdade que a senhorita Kagome chegou atrasada, mais uma vez? – Todos começaram a rir novamente.

- Eu tinha uma boa razão dessa vez – Respondeu Kagome.

- A senhorita sempre tem. – Respondeu Iruka-sensei.

A aula transcorreu normalmente, exceto por algumas brincadeirinhas para Kagome de alguns colegas. No final da aula Kagome estava exausta:

- Que houve Kagome? – Perguntou Rin. – Está cansada?

- Ai. – Suspirou Kagome – O Kakashi-sensei e o Iruka-sensei nunca me encheram tanto na vida

- Bem, teve aquela vez que... – Sango iria responder.

- JÁ ENTENDI!!! Já entendi... – Kagome respondeu irritada.

À tarde saíram para comprar roupas, de noite jantaram, assistiram alguns filmes e foram dormir pensando:

"Amanhã é um novo dia"

EBA!!!!!!!!! CONSEGUIMOS FAZER O CAP Nº 1!!!! E AINDA TEM MUITAS AVENTURAS PELA FRENTE, GENTE!!!

Mas para isso precisamos de reviews, senão a fic não vai pra frente.

Mandem reviews e façam duas autoras felizes.

Bjuss!!!

ASS: Bru-Higurashi and Ana-Taijiya

OBS: MANDEM REVIEWS!!!

Próximo capítulo será: " Conhecendo pela Internet ".


End file.
